What you never knew
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: A new woman joins the guild and seems to fit right in. Gajeel find himself slightly intrigued by her and he doesn't know why. Levy is having her own inside problems, seeing as Gajeel starts to spend a lot of time with the new woman. Gajeel wonders who she is and wants to know how she knows all of the Dragons he knows about. In the end, he'll know all the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so no flames please. This is the first chapter and it is set before the whole Key of Starry Heavens Arc. I hope you enjoy.**

It was never really hard for Levy McGarden to fully understand that it was hard losing a parent. She had lost hers a age ten, and joined the guild a year later. She could truly understand what Lucy was feeling right now. Lucy was buried in her embrace, no hint of letting go any time soon. She had come back from a mission with Natsu and Happy not so long ago and needed some girl time. And by that, I mean cry into her friend's open arms. She told her how it happened and how she felt about it at first. Lucy was glad that her father died happy, thinking about her. Levy listened to it all. She was so in trance that she didn't realize that she had stopped crying until moments later when Lucy sat up slowly. "I'm sorry to burden you with my problems, Levy," she said. Her eyes were a bit red and her face was puffy.

Levy gave her one of her famous, contagious smiles. "It's no bother to me. As long as I can help you in anyway."

Lucy caught her smile. "Thanks, Levy. I'll think I'll go home and freshen up now. A nice long Bath sounds nice," she explained as she stood up.

Natsu, with his bat like hearing, jumped in front of her and said, "I'm coming too."

Then the two got in an argument about limits of their friendship. Lucy saying things about how it was wrong for him to be at her house while she was taking a bath.

Levy gave a small smile to the scene in front of her before scanning the guild. She saw how much everything changed these past seven years, especially Droy. She saw Gajeel and Pantherlily at the other end of the guild, sitting at a table in front of the door. Deciding it was best to leave those two in their argument, she headed towards them.

Lily was the first to notice her approach. "Good morning, Levy," he said as she sat in front of them.

"Morning, Lily," she replied with a smile.

"Hey, Bookworm," Gajeel said when he noticed her. He received a scowl and sighed. "Good morning, Levy," he corrected grumpily.

"Good morning, Gajeel," she said with a bright smile.

Lily took a sip of his Kiwi drink. "Now was that so hard, Gajeel?" Lily knew that it was rare for him to call her by her real name instead of those insulting nicknames of his.

Gajeel glared at him. "Shut up." he turned his attention to Levy. "Oi, what do you want, shrimp?"

Lily mentally face palmed. Gajeel was just... What's the word?.. Oh, yes. Stupid.

Forgetting about the stupid nickname, Levy said, "Did you hear about Lucy? The poor girl was in pain mere seconds ago. That was until Natsu started an argument."

"Ah, why do I care?" Gajeel waved his hand as if dismissing it

"Because she's your friend," Levy reasoned. Everyone in this guild was family, despite what one may think.

Gajeel scoffed. No one in this guild would exactly call him their friend. Except for the two at his table, that is. "I have no friends here. They're just acquaintances."

"That's not true," Levy said as she grabbed Lily and set him on her lap. He confirmed this action as he nestled into it, surprisingly forgetting about his Kiwi drink. Something about Levy spoke "Welcoming". Gajeel paid no mind as he shoved a handful of nails in his mouth. "This guild is a family."

Gajeel had no words to say to that. He had plenty, but all lead towards the suspicion that hated this guild. It could be seen by anyone that he slightly enjoyed this guild. _Slightly_.

Levy giggled. "What? Did I render you speechless?" Both she and Lily started laughing.

Gajeel crossed his arms and yelled, "Shut up!"

They both calmed a few seconds later, but the glare never let his face. "The girl was just teasing, Gajeel," Lily clarified. "No need to be rude to Miss Levy."

Gajeel muttered something about being rude to whoever he wants. "And it's not like she's the only one who's lost a family member. There are plenty others who have gone through it and most being one's who've lost their whole family." Gajeel could remember how he and every other Dragon slayer he knew had never met their family. He also recalled that the Strauss Siblings had mourned for two years thinking that their dear sister Lisanna was dead. There was also Cana, who had barely come up with enough courage to tell Gildarts that he was her father. And, from what he heard, Levy had lost her parents at the age of Ten.

Levy could sense where he was going. "That's true, but it would feel nice to figure out that you had a sibling that you never knew about. Or to know that you had a secret aunt watching you from afar." Levy smiled at the thought as she hugged Lily tighter. He didn't mind, of course. Levy was always warm and inviting.

Gajeel felt a ting of something he didn't understand as he saw that Lily was getting hugged. He wanted to be the one in Levy's- '_Whoa, whoa! Where did that come from_," he asked himself.

Then the Guild's Doors slammed open. Due to the light that came rushing in, all anyone could see was a silhouetted figure at the door. As it walked in everyone was trying to see who it was. After the light adjusted to the guild, everyone saw that it was a woman. A very tall woman. Probably a few inches taller than Elfman, making her a good Six foot' four. She looked about Mira's age. Well, including those seven years. She had long, black hair, longer than Wendy's or Freed's, that split through the middle making her forehead look like a V. She had blood red eyes and a smile that lit up the whole room, but nothing compared to Levy's. She wore a black, strapless dress that only made it to her thighs and some black heels, as if she needed them. She was looking around for the person in charge. She noticed that everyone had their eyes on her and was about to speak when a small man walked up to her.

Master Makarov walked up to the woman, informed by Mira that a new girl arrived. "And who might you be, Ma'am?" He asked.

The woman knelt down on one knee to at least talk to the man that was the closest to Face To Face. Even though she was bent down, it was more like Face To Stomach. "My name is Gabby," she answered. Her voice was deep, but nonetheless feminine. It sent shivers down almost every mans spine. "And I would love to join this guild." She gave him a sweet, sincere smile.

Makarov noticed one little detail missing from her. "You don't have a last name?"

"It's very private," she explained. "I don't really say my last name unless I have to. My family... Was never in good terms, so it's sort of embarrassing."

Lucy had seen this woman walk in and had heard what she had said due to the silence. "We don't really need to know her last name," she called out. "You guys didn't know mine until, like, two months after I joined the guild!" Everyone started to murmur in agreement.

Makarov was alright with this. "Alright, Everyone," he announced. "Welcome Gabby, our new guild mate!" Everyone cheered as she stood up with a smile on her face. "One more thing, Miss. What magic do you use?"

"Oh, I have-" She started but was interrupted when a girl with silver hair came running in and hugged her freakishly long legs.

"Gabby," yelled the girl. Her voice was ruff, but it belonged to a girl. She looked about twelve but it was hard to tell under the giant T-shirt and baggy jeans she was wearing. "Why'd you leave me?! I was stuck with Anna this entire time," the girl explained. Then she looked up at her and whispered, "She's boring."

"Since when was she boring?!" Gabby exclaimed.

Just then, a small red cat cam flying in. "I cant believe you ran away, you little rat!" She yelled.

"Oh my gosh! She's going to eat me!" The small girl then hid behind Gabby's legs.

Gabby sighed. She knew this would happen. "I thought I told you to wait outside, Hune?" She was a little irritated, which spoke volumes since Gabby was hard to anger.

Then every one suddenly decided to yell, in sync, "She's a Dragon slayer!"

Gabby jumped in surprise. "How can you all possibly know that?!"

Then groups walked up to her from different directions. There was a boy with pink hair and a scarf, a blue, flying cat, and a girl with blonde hair on her left. A small girl with blue hair and a white, flying cat from her right. And coming from the front of her was a another girl with blue hair holding a black and white cat in her arms, and a man with many piercings behind the girl. They were all looking her in utter shock, save for the pierced man who was just glaring at her. "Hi," she said shyly.

Natsu was the first to greet her with a huge smile. He looked up at her and said, "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel. And this is Happy."

"Aye," said the blue cat.

Lucy introduced herself. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Wendy looked up at the new Dragon Slayer. She was freaking tall. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell. And this is Carla." The white cat looked pleased to see another girl Dragon slayer and another girl exceed. The boys were annoying.

"Hi," said Levy. "I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you." Although she looked happy, she was actually intimidated. She had never felt so small in her life as she looked up a Gabby. She waited for Gajeel to say his name, but he didn't so she did it for him. "That Scrap of metal right there is Gajeel," she pointed her thumb behind her.

"What did you just call me," he asked in a dangerous tone.

A tone that Levy all but grown accustomed to these past few days after the dance that she was dragged into. She had spent a lot of time with him after that, getting to know him and all. So his threatening tone didn't faze her one bit. "You heard me. I'm not gong to repeat myself," she said with a confident grin. She heard him mumble something about how unfair it was that the voice didn't scare her anymore. She sighed into the back of Lily's head. "Typical Gajeel."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Levy didn't feel like being the center of attention anymore, she didn't like all the looks that she was getting, so she averted the guilds attention to Lily. "This is Pantherlily." Levy could honestly admit that he was the cutest exceed she had ever seen, despite his mature attitude.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Gabby stated. She had loved the little scene that had happened before her. She wondered if there was anything going on between those two. "So, are you all Dragon Slayers as well?"

"Actually, no," replied Lucy. "Levy and I are just the help."

"That's for sure," muttered Levy.

Gajeel could only laugh. "You as help?!" He patted her head. "No offense, shorty, but you always end up getting saved."

Levy scoffed. "Offense taken!"

Gajeel stopped laughing but the smirk never left his face.

Gabby was enjoying the little show before her. Maybe there was something going on. But it was none of her business. She was glad that the pink boy interrupted it. "So what kind of slayer are you?"

She was glad to answer but Hune beat her to it. "She's a Lighting Dragon Slayer."

"What?!" They all yelled. The guild was in shock again

"Now hold on a second," Natsu said as he pushed the others out of his way. He looked closely at her.

"What are you doing," asked Hune with a hint of anger.

"Are you sure that there isn't a Dragon Lacrima inside you?" He was curious and everyone looked at him.

"A... What? I don't have a Lacrima inside me. I'm an actual Lightning Dragon slayer. Is that so hard to believe?" She sounded sweet and concerned as she asked questions that others would have put sarcasm to.

"Apparently it is to this idiot. I can tell he lacks intelligence," said the red cat said.

"Anna, be nice. These are now our relatives."

"Well, I don't see how."

"We were all raised by Dragons. Am I right?" she turned to the slayers in front of her.

"Yeah," said Natsu. "I was raised by Igneel."

"Igneel?! I haven't heard that name in forever." Gabby smiled. "He was very fierce, if not nice. I remember he used bring me gems from his travels."

"Wait a minute! You know Igneel?!"

Gabby nodded. "I was only fifteen when I met him. He was still amazing the last time I saw him. How was he when he raised you?"

"Still pretty amazing. How do you even know him. I thought I was the only human that ever met him."

"Well you thought wrong," said Anna.

"If you know Igneel, does that mean you know Grandeeny?" Asked Wendy. She was hoping that she did.

"Grandeeny? Of course! She was the sweetest thing. Wendy, was it? I'm pretty sure she did good with you. You look just as sweet as her."

Wendy smiled. "I wouldn't say she 'looks'," said Carla. "She pretty much is."

"I can see that that much is true," said Anna. Wendy seemed like a sweet girl. Let the gods hope that she rubs off on Hune.

"Grandeeny was always so helpful." Gabby smiled down at Gajeel. It was a sweet smile full of hope and happiness and her eyes were getting watery, but she held the tears back. "And you were raised by Metalicana, am I right?"

Gajeel noticed her watery eyes but didn't say anything about it. He thought it was best that no one saw it. "Yeah, so what? You want a prize?" He said, sarcasm leaking through every word.

Her smile vanished and her eyes were completely dry. "Well I can defiantly see that you've inherited his attitude," she said as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Gajeel had no clue why, but he felt a bit sad from the way she said it. Or was it because she was dissing his foster father? He couldn't tell.

"Which is not a good thing. A young man your age should learn some manners. You should have learned them sooner in my opinion," she said matter-of-factly.

Gajeel had nothing to say to this. Everyone looked like they were about to start laughing. He looked shocked with his jaw hanging and his eyes wide open.

Levy whispered to Lily, "Looks like I'm not the only one to render him speechless." They both tried so hard not to start laughing, but a few snickers were able to escape. Gajeel glared at them.

Levy decided that it was time. "It's time."

"For what," asked Gabby.

"To get your guild mark, of course," she answered. They both smiled at each other and the room felt like it glowed. Their smiles were something. Levy felt like she was being watched and turned to see Gajeel turn away. Was Gajeel staring at her? He couldn't be. But he was. Why? Wait, was he blushing?! She decided not to ponder on anymore than she had to.

A sneaky barmaid was watching this little scene.

"Come on," said Levy as she sat Lily down. He had a smile that said "I know something", but Levy didn't notice. "Lets go get you one."

Gabby followed Levy to the bar on the other side of the guild. It seemed like everyone was already talking and doing what they were doing before she barged in like that. She saw a woman with white hair polishing some mugs.

"Mirajane," Levy started.

"What color would you like it," she asked before another word came out of Levy's mouth.

"I would like it to be black, please."

Hune jumped at the opportunity. "I want mine to be silver!"

Gabby looked at her and smiled. "Aren't you a bit young to join a guild?"

"Actually, I was about her age when I joined the guild," Levy explained. "Heck, Cana was even younger."

Gabby thought about it. "Alright then. Can she join the guild?"

"Why, of course," said Mirajane. "Where would you like it?"

Hune jumped on top of a stool. "Hune! Be careful!" Gabby grabbed her arm so balance the small, silver haired girl.

Hune leaned towards Mirajane. "I want it on my cheek."

Gabby sweat dropped, then wore a worried smile. "Wouldn't you like it somewhere else?"

Hune turned to her, confused. "What's wrong with it being on my cheek?"

"Well, obviously, it's going to look weird, you nuisance," replied Anna. She loved the girl, just not her attention span.

Hune had a huge smile. "Good. I'll look different. I like being different." She turned to Mirajane and got stamped on her cheek. She felt Gabby's smile on her.

Mirajane turned to Gabby. "Where would you like it?"

Gabby didn't skip a beat. "Left arm, just below the shoulder."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is Hune your daughter?" Lucy asked. After Gabby got her Guild Mark, Lucy and Levy decided to show her around. Levy asked Gajeel to go with them, but he said he didn't do that kind of crap. Gabby only shook her head at that.

"Actually, no," she answered. "I found her as a baby and decided to raise her. She knows I'm not her mother but she calls me it anyway from time to time."

"She's really something. I think it was kind of brave of her to put it on her cheek," Levy explained. "I love how it matches her hair."

Gabby nodded in agreement. "So where's yours?"

"Well, mine's on my hand," Lucy said as she held out her hand. "See?"

"Pink. Suits you."

Lucy could tell that Gabby wasn't really paying attention to her. For some reason she was only focused on Levy. "So where's yours, Levy?"

Levy stopped and turned around. Gabby saw the white guild mark on her left scapula. "White. Pure. That's perfect for you," Gabby squealed.

Levy giggled. "Thanks. So you were raised by a dragon? What was his name?"

"It was a she, actually. Her name was Brainstorm. Of course it suited her. She was always thinking. About her, about me. Mostly me. The day she disappeared got to me. I was twenty five when she disappeared, but she was like a mother to me. Much better than my real mother."

"Wait a minute," Lucy interrupted. "Are you saying you're not twenty five_ right now_?"

"Of course not. I'm thirty nine."

"You look amazingly young," Lucy claimed.

"Thanks, but so do you. Lucy _Heartfilia_? Your name is quite common where I come from. Your parents were rich. Of course, I never met you until now."

"How do you know me?"

"I don't really like to talk about my past. Let's just say I was a rich girl that didn't like that kind of lifestyle."

"Ditto to that."

"So you ran away too? I assume you took your mother's keys."

"You know my mother?!"

"Why, of course. She was darling. I thought of her as my own mother, how she showered me with kindness instead gifts."

"My mother never mentioned a Gabby." Lucy loved her mother with all her heart. She remembered every word she had ever said to her and 'Gabby' wasn't one of them.

"There was nothing to mention. Our families knew each other. That was pretty much it. But, then again, ever Blue-Blood knows each other."

"So, how exactly do you now me?"

"Well, you weren't born yet before I left. Your mother was the last person I talked to before I left and she was at he brink of giving birth. Two more days and you would be born. Lucy Heartfilia if it was a girl. Jude Heartfilia the Second if it was a boy. And I can now see that it was girl. Your mother was the only one I told of my run away plans. The last thing she told me was 'Good luck'."

Lucy was smiling as tears left her eyes.

"But getting back on to topic," Gabby quickly returned. "You should be twenty four if I'm not mistaken. But you look seventeen."

"That's a long story," Levy explained.

"I have time. The tour is over and I have no place to be. Tell me how _this_ happened." She gestured to the young Lucy.

"Well, it was seven years ago..."

When the story was over, Gabby was completely shocked. "Seven years?! You guys haven't aged for _Seven Years_?!"

"Yeah. Acnologia and Zeref disappeared after that, and the seal finally lifted. Seven years passed. And here we are now."

"So the strongest members of the guild were stuck on Tenrou Island for seven years and everyone thought you were dead," Gabby mumbled. "That's kind of amazing."

"Well, I wouldn't say the strongest members," Levy muttered. But she was sure that Gabby could hear her. Dragon Slayers had excellent hearing. "I'm sort of weak."

"Ugh," Lucy groaned. "Don't listen to what Gajeel says. You're strong, Levy. Mentally, if not physically."

"Gajeel had nothing to do with this. And he wasn't the first one to tell me."

"Gajeel was raised by Metalicana," Gabby started. "And Metalicana had a funny way of encouraging people. By making fun of them, he assumed that they would get mad and prove him wrong. He never suspected the fact that most would just go hide in a hole until they were over their turmoil. So all he really wants is for you to get stronger."

Levy looked like she was thinking. "I never thought of it that way."

Gabby nodded. "And how he makes fun of your size means nothing. He just likes to tease you on that. He probably gets that from Metalicana too. Always calling me a shorty and a shrimp." Gabby scoffed. "What a pain in the arse."

"Why would he call you 'Shorty'? You're so tall."

"When I was seventeen, I was shorter than you. Trust me."

"How'd you get so tall though," Lucy asked.

"Growth spurt at the age twenty two. I couldn't believe I bloomed that late!" Gabby started laughing.

The girls looked at her as if she grew a second head. It was a bit high pitched and girly, but they could both admit that it sounded a lot like Gajeel's 'Gihi'.

"Your laugh is just... Wow," Lucy commented.

Gabby tamed herself. "Thanks. I pull that on just to get a guy away from me. If they don't like it, they're not worth it. When a Dragon mates, it's for life. And I want to make sure I find the right one."

Lucy and Levy squealed at the adorableness. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Levy elucidated.

"Mine too," Lucy agreed.

"That was part of the reason I left my family. If I want to get married, I want it to be for love, not by force."

"True. That was part of my reason too. Also the fact that I didn't get to do anything for myself."

"I can relate to that. For fourteen years of my life, everything was handed to me on a silver platter. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see how it felt to achieve something. I can admit, it felt amazing being able to do something without help. Even if it was hard. I not only accomplished one, but two powers."

"Two?!" They yelled in sync. "What's the other one," asked Levy.

"Well, I know Dragon slayer Magic and I know S-"

"Gabby!" someone interrupted. They all turned to see a silver haired girl running towards them, a paper flapping in her hands. Hune was out of breath when she made it to them. "I got... My first... Job as a mage," she said in between breaths.

"Your first job?! We barely joined the guild!" Gabby was thinking of the worst possible things that Hune could have picked as her job.

"It's alright. I picked an easy one. See?" She held the paper up to Gabby. "2000 Jewel just to read a book! This is perfect for me!"

"Perfect for you?" Lucy was confused. Sure, she liked books. But one look at Hune said that she didn't read. She more than anything fooled around.

"Yeah. I love to read. Gabby's still teaching me Solid Script though, so my main power is in my brain."

"You know Solid Script?!" Levy was amazed. Not many people considered that profession. Most claimed that it was boring.

"Yeah. It's the other power I know," Gabby answered before turning back to Hune. "I'm not sure I want you to go."

"Oh Please! Please! It's only two hours away! I'll be back before you know it! Please!"

"I don't know," she said slowly. "Reading a book can take a very long time."

"I'll use my Gale-Force Reading Glasses. I have model 10x. I'll be finished in no time. Please!" She looked at Gabby with Huge, pleading eyes.

Gabby had to give in. She sighed. "Alright. But have someone go with you. Another Solid Script Mage so they can at least identify words that you cant."

Hune was overjoyed. "Oh my god thank you!" She hugged her legs.

"I'll go," said Levy. She had read the job description. "That place is my favorite book store. The owner always needs a translator to copy some books since some aren't in Japanese."

"You use Solid Script," asked Hune and Gabby.

Levy nodded. "I have been ever since I was nine." She smiled.

"Oh. That's wonderful. Now Gajeel cant say anything about you being weak," Gabby expressed happily.

"What is that supposed to mean," Levy asked, confused.

"Never mind that, lets go," Hune urged as she rushed Levy out of the Guild.

"I tell you later," Gabby called.

"Bye, Mom," Hune yelled.

Gabby could only smile as she watched Hune literally drag the Solid Script Mage to her first job.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Gabby's your mom," Levy started. They were on a train and it was surprisingly quiet. Levy had expected Hune to talk the whole way. Instead, she had her face buried in a book. The book didn't look interesting though. Hune was looking at it like she wanted to throw it out of the window. Levy started talking before she do anything to the precious book.

Hune looked eager to tear her eyes form the page. "Not biologically. She raised me though. I'll call her mom from time to time, but not always. Although, it's kind of weird calling her Gabby."

Levy nodded. "So what are you reading," she asked slowly.

Hune looked like she was about to kill someone. "This. Stupid. Book." She held it up as if she were ashamed to touch it.

Levy read the title and cringed. "Yeah, Twilight isn't really a favorite of mine either. I'll take that off your hands though." She grabbed the book and Hune quickly let go. "My friend, Lucy, hasn't read the first book of this series. I'm pretty sure she'll want to."

"Thanks. I feel like I was going to tear the pages apart if I read another word!" She yelled a little too loudly. Passengers on the train turned to the duo and they both looked away, embarrassed. After a few seconds, they started talking again.

"Gabby's a really nice woman. She has a motherly vibe to her," Levy explained. "And I only met her today. I'm guessing you knew her all your life."

"Yeah. She pretty much lets me do what ever I want, as long as it's not dangerous. She doesn't want to loose me. Not even Anna wants to loose me. I can tell she doesn't like me."

"Oh, don't say that. Exceeds love their owners."

"I'm not her owner." Hune slid a hand through her hair, which Levy realized looked a lot like Natsu's hairdo. "I'm more of the child she scolds, even though we're the same age in human years."

"She sounds like Carla. I heard her talking like she was in charge. I'm pretty sure those two will either get along or compete for control."

Hune let out a small laugh. "Was Carla the white one with a small smile?" Levy nodded. "She looks like a control freak. But I'm guessing that that blue one's annoying with his high voice."

Levy shook her head. "He's actually quite adorable when he's not teasing everyone and not talking about fish."

"I guess. Anyway, who was that blue haired chick?"

"You must mean Wendy. She's really nice. I'm sure you two will get along. Just don't fall for Romeo. It's too early to tell, but I'm sure girls are going to swarm over him just like they did to his father."

"Who's Romeo?"

"Don't worry. I'll introduce you to everyone once we get back."

The train stopped abruptly making the mages jerk forward. "I guess we're here," Hune said as she stepped out of the train. Levy walked right past her.

"Come on, it's this way." And Hune followed.

They arrived at a huge building. "I thought you said this was a Bookstore?" She whispered to Levy. It looked more like a public library.

"It is," Levy replied. They walked in and saw a man with a small afro going about everywhere, rummaging through papers and books.

Levy walked up to him and said, "We're here for a job you requested."

The man jumped so high he almost flew out of his pants. When he collected himself again, he took a closer look at the girl in front of him. "Levy? That can't be you. You've been dead for seven years."

"It is, Mr. Bonds. And I wasn't dead. Just trapped somewhere." She took a closer look at the man in front of her. He had gained a few pounds and white hairs. Even some wrinkles in his forehead.

"Well it's good to see you again. So you're here for the job?"

"Mhm."

"Who's the boy?"

"I'm a GIRL!" Hune yelled in rage. She cooled down a second after.

"Oh, my mistake."

"That's Hune," Levy introduced. "She's going to read the book you need translated. I'm only accompanying her."

"Oh." Mr. Bonds looked deflated. "Well, here it is." He grabbed a book that was on top of a really high stack of them. He gave it to her and they both looked at the black cover with hands holding an apple. They read the title in white letters. "Twilight," they both groaned. It was in a whole different language but that didn't matter. They both flew backwards onto chairs that were thankfully there.

Back at the guild, everyone was trying to meet the new guild mate. Lucy and Erza were there to handle it though. All the men were going crazy. She was a tall glass of water just waiting to be drunk. And the men didn't want to keep her waiting.

Anna watched in disgust. Was this the right guild to join? She would say no, but she she'd be lying. It looked rather interesting. "Stop crowding her," she yelled so loud that they all went quiet. "She just joined the guild, are you trying to scare her off?!"

The men suddenly weren't all that eager to greet her anymore. She now looked like she was about to explode like her cat. They instantly backed up. When they all let her be, she turned around in her stool. A girl with white hair came to her with a mug. She set in front of her. "I'm sorry, but I don't drink."

"It's chamomile tea. It settles our worries." Mirajane smiled. "I noticed your daughter left with Levy on a mission. Is that what's troubling?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "I know I let her do things on her own, but this is her first mission. And she isn't properly trained yet. She's only known Solid Script for a year now. I hope nothing happens to her." She took another sip. "But I have faith that Levy will protect her if anything does."

"It's good to see that you have faith in Levy. Most people don't."

"What? Why not?"

"Most think she's weak and her power too."

"That's absurd. Solid Script is one of the most powerful forms of magic."

Mirajane was actually surprised to hear this. "H-how so?" Did she just stutter?

"Solid Script: Strawberry." There was a the word Strawberry in big, pink letters on top of the counter. Then it collapsed into strawberries.

Mirajane's eyes widened a bit. Then she picked up a strawberry and ate it. It was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten! "These are really good," she said as she plopped another in her mouth.

"Just another advantage of a Solid Scripter. Anything you write can become real. Which is why I teach it to Hune." She took a sip of her tea again and muttered into her cup, "Which is why that iron idiot needs to stop calling Levy weak."

"I see you've taken a liking to Levy."

"I have thoughts about who she's going to be in the future. And I hope she's closer to me than I think."

Mira smiled. "You want her to be a close friend."

"Actually, I would love for her to be my sister. I know I've only met her but she seems like the sweetest thing I'll ever meet."

"Oh, trust me, she is. And with her, Hune will be alright. We mustn't doubt those we love. You learn that the hard way." Mira was getting misty eyes as she stared at her sister from across the guild.

Gabby noticed this. "Do I hear a story coming up?"

Mira let out an unladylike snort. "Sure. Why not."

On the other side of the guild, Carla and Anna were talking amongst themselves. "That boy and his cat seem very annoying, how do you stand them?"

"Well, it's obvious you don't mean Gajeel and Pantherlily since they don't really bother me much. So I assume you mean Happy and Natsu. They're not that bad once you get to know them. Even Happy's alright at some points."

"Do you like him?"

Carla was taken back. "What?! Of course not! Why would you think that?! There is nothing going on between us!"

"Mhm, mhm. Alright," Anna said with a knowing smile as Carla kept protesting.

Gajeel and Lily weren't far from the two female exceeds. Lily was watching them like a hawk.

"Are you going to keep staring at her or are you going to go introduce yourself," Gajeel said as he plopped a piece of scrap metal in his mouth.

"You're one to talk," Lily scoffed. "You're always staring at Levy."

"Shut up, Cat! That's different! At least I know her instead of watching her like a stalker!" Gajeel did his best to hide his blush but Lily saw it anyways. Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away. "So do you like her or?..."

"Goodness no! She's way too young. But she reminds me of someone." Lily looked at her again. She had round ears but there was still a point to them. Her smile reminded him of someone he could remember easily. And so did the way she looked. Her white muzzle only led to the suspicion that she was- 'No,' Lily thought. 'It couldn't be.'

"Well, I still think you should introduce yourself," Gajeel muttered. "You don't want to look like some stalker."

Lily was surprised that he was being so helpful. Nodding as he took one of his Kiwi's, he went to go introduce himself to Anna.

"... I do not like him! He is annoying and irritating!"

"Mhm, mhm. Go on."

"It would be absolutely impossible to like him!"

"Ahem," someone said from behind them. They both turned to see Lily standing there with a knowing smile and a kiwi in his hand. "Confessing your undying love for Happy, Carla?"

Carla scoffed and Anna looked about ready to laugh. "HM! Seems like you are also irritating. I'm just going to go now."

Then she walked away. "Happy's at the bar," Lily called.

Anna laughed. "You must be Pantherlily."

"Lily for short."

"Lily's a girls name."

He lost all the color in his fur. 'That's exactly what _she_ said.' He let the thought slide. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Anna." He held out the kiwi and she took it gratefully. Then she plopped the whole thing in her mouth.

"It's nice to meet you too. For some reason I like the way you smell."

Lily started crying and ran away.

Anna stood there, dumbstruck. "Was it something I said?"

"Ah! This is taking forever," Hune yelled at the book in her hands. She wasn't even halfway done and she'd been reading for half an hour.

"Come on! You're almost done, you're almost done," Levy cheered her on. Then she took something out of her bag. "Here, use these."

Hune looked up from the book to see another pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses. "But I already have some." She slid the glasses back in position.

"These are 18x. They'll work faster."

Before Levy could finish her sentence, the glasses were snatched out of her hand and on Hune's eyes. She was finished with the book fifteen minutes later.

"This story was so boring," she squeaked. "Now how are we going to translate it?"

"You duplicate it."

"Why couldn't I have done that in the first place?!"

"You had to know what the book says in order to do that. Or else it wouldn't come out in Japanese."

Hune nodded. "Ok. I'm not as skilled as you are so this could turn out a bit wrong."

"Don't worry. I have complete faith in you." She gave her a thumbs up and Hune went to work. She lifted her hand and spelled the word Duplicate in black letters. The word sunk into the book and nothing happened at first.

"Ah man. I knew I wasn't that powerful." She looked away from her failure.

Levy was trying to find out what she meant when she saw the book glow a bit. "Hune! Hune! It's working!"

"What?!" Hune turned around quickly. There was a flash of light and when she opened her eyes there were two books. She opened the first one and it was in the language she knew as English. The second was in Japanese. She looked at it in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Then she started flipping the pages and every other word was in Japanese too. She screamed in delight. "I can't believe it! I was actually strong enough!"

"Huh?" Levy was still trying to figure out what she meant by that when Mr. Bonds came in.

"What is all the ruckus?" Then he saw the book in Hune's hands. "Oh, you're finished. Thank you. Here's your reward." He handed them a bag that was tied to his belt. "I'll be sure to make more copies of that book."

'Please don't,' the girls thought. "Thank you, the pleasure was ours," Levy said as Hune took the bag.

They left after a few goodbyes and Hune handed her a stack of Jewel. "Here's your half."

"No. This was your mission. You did it all. So it's all yours."

"Are you sure."

"Completely."

Hune put the money back in the bag. Well, most of it. Levy would soon find out that there was fifty more jewel in her bag.

**Sorry Twilight fans, but I'm not really a fan. At least Luc is Yay. The next chapter will come soon, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

When the two girls arrived, Gabby was chugging down her twelfth cup of tea. Everyone thought that it was beer and cheered her on. Levy was shocked. She didn't see Gabby as one to drink. It was already dark out and she wondered how Gabby would be able to take Hune home tonight if she wasn't sober. What surprised her next was that Hune started cheering her on. It was a bit of a long-shot, but if you couldn't beat them, join them. She started cheering as well.

"Chug, chug, chug," everyone was yelling.

Hune took a break from the cheering to talk to Levy. "I bet you anything this is her twelfth cup of tea!" She yelled over the noise.

Levy nodded until she realized something. "Wait! Tea?!"

"Gabby doesn't drink!" Then she laughed as if it were the funniest thing.

Levy felt a bit relieved.

Gabby was done with her cup and turned to those who were cheering her on. She looked at them confused. Why were they cheering? Mira took the privilege to explain. "They think you were chugging a drink."

"Oh. Shouldn't I tell them I wasn't?"

"Eh. You don't want to ruin their fun so soon, do you?"

"In that case, get me another one."

Mira was happy to oblige.

Gabby turned around in her seat only to see Hune jump at her. "Oh!.. My goodness." Gabby didn't expect that.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did my first job!" She hugged Gabby even tighter. Once she let go, she handed Gabby the bag. "I have One thousand nine hundred fifty jewel."

"I thought it was two thousand jewel."

"I gave some to Levy. Don't tell her though."

Gabby was confused and it took her a few seconds to put the pieces together. She smiled at the thought that Levy would have a surprise. She was sure to make Levy her sister. "So where is Levy?"

"She's talking to Metalicana's son."

Levy had plopped herself across form Gajeel the second Hune ran off. "Hey, Shrimp. Where were you?"

"My name is Levy!" She yelled. "And I accompanied Hune on her first mission."

"That little boy?"

"She's a girl!"

Gajeel put his hands up in defeat. How the hell was he supposed to know that?

"Where's Lily?" It was rare to see the iron dragon slayer without his exceed.

Gajeel scowled. "Haven't seen the cat since you left. Ran off after talking to that woman's cat." For some reason, Gajeel thought that he should dislike her.

"You do know that people in this guild have names, right?" She had never actually heard him say anyone's name other than Erza's. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she'd heard him say her name willingly.

He grunted. "Like I care."

Levy rolled her eyes. He was impossible. "I sometimes wonder if you even know my name."

"Of course I know your name, Levy. But I call you Shorty, Shrimp, Bookworm-"

"And countless others I cant remember."

"The thing is, if I call you by your name, it aint gonna sound special."

Both of their eye's widened at what he just said. Levy was glad that Gabby came to disrupt whatever was going on. Gajeel, somewhat, but not so much. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She noticed that Levy's face resembled that of a tomato. Gajeel's nose was slightly pink.

"No, no. Not at all." Levy was glad to get out of this little conversation.

"Ok, well, I know you're a Solid Script mage. And now I am too. And I heard that some people call you weak." She took a small glance a Gajeel, which both teens noticed. "I was hoping that you would let me make you ten times more powerful." Levy's eyes widened. Gabby looked away, embarrassed. "Of course, you don't have to say yes. I mean, we just met and all-"

"Yes." Levy said.

"What," Gabby and Gajeel said in unison.

"I said yes. I would love to be your student." She tilted her head to the side and gave her a smile. "When does it start?"

"Oh, I would love to go over it with you, but we need a quieter place." She slurred the last part as she looked at the crazy guild behind her.

"Oh, sure. I'm not busy." She got up after Gabby and then turned to Gajeel. "I'll talk to you later, k? Bye." Then she rushed off to Gabby.

Gajeel was dumbstruck. That's all he had to do to spend time with her? "Why didn't I think of that?!" He pounded his fist to the table.

"Yes, why didn't you," a voice said behind him. He turned to see his own exceed.

"Where were you?!"

"I was somewhere you don't need to know about," Lily answered. "I showed up just before Miss McGarden plopped herself across you."

Gajeel suddenly felt very self conscious. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Of course not," he answered. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief. "So how come I don't get a nickname?"

"You said you didn't hear anything?!" Gajeel glared at his smiling cat.

"Apparently I did. So why don't I?"

"Cause I like you."

"And you don't like Levy?"

"I didn't say that," he said before he could stop himself. "No! Wait! I mean- Ugh." He buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what I mean."

"It's ok to like a girl, Gajeel."

"I didn't say I liked her!" Gajeel yelled. That got a few mage's attention. But they looked away once they realized he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Of course you didn't, Gajeel. Of course you didn't."

"... So I'm going to be training with Hune?" Levy asked after hearing her new Master.

"Yes," Gabby confirmed. "Every Monday and Friday. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. But only if my team doesn't drag me off on a job."

"Hm. Yes. He does look like the type to want to be on a job all the time," Gabby thought aloud. "Gajeel is probably dragging you and your cat everywhere."

Levy looked surprised. "Lily isn't _my_ cat."

Gabby came out of her thoughts. "He's not? Oh, well I guess it's normal for couples to share their pets."

Levy's eyes widened. "We're not a couple! And we're not a team! I was talking about Team Shadow Gear."

"You're not a couple? Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized to the red faced mage. "You two do look cute together, though. I'm surprised you're not together."

Levy was only gaping. She had no clue what to say. Although the thought that they looked cute together was a bit confusing. How could a muscular, glaring, tough guy look good with a weak, frail, little girl like her?

Gabby saw her flabbergasted expression. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was only thinking out loud."

Levy pushed the thoughts aside and gave a small smile. "No, it's quite alright. Just don't say your opinion in front of Mira. She'll have so many thoughts if she even thinks about it."

"No problem. I've been around her long enough to know not to let anything slip. I've only said what I thought would be appropriate for our conversation." She thought back at her conversation with Mirajane. She stroked her as one who knew everything and decided to watch her tongue around her. She didn't need any misunderstandings in a guild she barely knew.

"So, when does my training start?"

Gabby thought about it. She needed a week to move into this Fairy Hills Erza told her about and get settled in. She needed a few more days to get groceries and start to feel comfortable. But that didn't mean she couldn't squeeze her student's training time in. "Friday," was her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the next chapter. Be prepared for the weirdest pairing I have created. **

It had been a month since Gabby joined the guild and she seemed to fit right in. Well, next to Mira, that is. She was a sweet motherly figure, but was scary as hell. Some men had joined her on some jobs only to see the hell that she could cause. They were all terrified. Even Natsu was terrified. She was probably as strong as Gildarts. No one wanted to find out. Hell, not even Gildarts! She had taken a liking to many of the guild members as if they were her own family. Levy had seemed to be her favorite. She had moved into Fairy Hills and took the room right next to hers. Anyone could see that she obviously loved Levy. But, today, Levy was out on a mission with her "Puppies", as she liked tom call them, much to Levy's embarrassment. So she sat there, doing nothing but drinking her tea as the Guild around her raged on, few being controlled. Unfortunately, for someone, decided to disturb the peace that she had created around her form. "Gabby, fight m-" Natsu yelled before he was punched in the face and on the ground.

Gabby held her fist out for a bit and then lifted her tea cup with both hands. "I told you, I don't tolerate useless violence."

Natsu lied on the ground for a few seconds before he jumped up. "Gihi, being beat by a girl, huh, Salamander?"

"You pickin a fight, Metal Head," Natsu yelled as they got in each other's faces.

"So, what if I am?" Then they went at it.

Gabby had an irritated look on her face. Those two were too close behind her. As she sipped her tea, she felt a chair hit her back. She stood up, held it high, and yelled, "Who threw this?!" Everyone was instantly silent. No one moved, no one talked, no one even seemed to breathe. Then the doors of the guild flew open. Gabby looked up, hoping it was Levy. It wasn't. But it was the next best person. "Macao," she yelled with glee. Every one sighed in relief. Who knows what Gabby would have done. Gabby threw the chair aside and walked towards him as everyone went back to their useless ruckus. "So how was your job?" She asked her crush. Then Romeo and Hune walked in talking as if nothing mattered ot them. She had let Hune tag a long on a mission. She was ok with Macao taking care of her.

"It was fine. Your daughter is really something." He replied.

"You should have seen her," Romeo yelled. "She was amazing. She yelled so many words that I didn't even know existed. Each one was like a bullet, easily defeating the bandits. They were no sweat for her."

"Well, I'm proud to hear that," Gabby said in sync with someone else. She looked to see Team Shadow Gear at the door. "Levy!" She yelled along with Hune.

Romeo was the first to actually say a sentence to her. "Big Sister Levy, you should have seen what Sister Hune did to the bandits. She was too quick for them." Hune hugged her.

"So I heard," she said with a bright smile. Jet and Droy decided that that was that and left. They didn't need to be there any more."I'm proud. You're, no doubt, stronger than me." Hune smiled up at her.

"Don't go selling yourself short before you've entered a real battle instead of the pansy missions you go on," Gajeel said to her as he walked up to the group.

"Gajeel," Levy said, surprised. Gajeel had never actually greeted her when coming back from missions. This was a first.

"So, where'd you go this time," he asked. Levy noticed that he was dressed in new attire. He wore a black cloak over a green shirt and tan pants that were tugged into black boots. He wore gloves that showed his fingers. And what really got her attention was the Metallic Gold bandana that covered his forehead. He looked good in his new attire. '_Levy_,' she scolded herself. '_You cannot be thinking this way about a_ _Nakama_!' She looked away before he could see her blush, which confused him._ 'What's wrong with her_,' he asked himself.

"No where important," she answered. "Just went off to fight some monsters and decode a book was written in some other language. For some reason, that book seemed important to the monsters. And it was only a thesaurus," she rambled on, forgetting her previous thoughts.

Gajeel, for an unknown reason, seemed very interested. "Really? Why don't you tell me about it? W-we can sit and have a drink." Gajeel was so not himself today. And Levy noticed. He was definitely not going to say that this was advice from a certain water mage. So was the outfit, but he liked it. He saw that Levy was about to answer when a chair hit his back. He turned around to see that Salamander was trying not to laugh. He glared at him. "Dammit, Salamander!" Then he punched him in the face. Then Natsu punched him back. And then they got in a full on brawl.

It wasn't long before Gabby was irritated and stopped it by punching them both in the head. They fell to the ground. "I thought I told you I don't tolerate useless violence!" She yelled at Natsu. "And You!" She turned to Gajeel. "Why are you fighting someone smaller than you?! You're obviously older than him!"

Gajeel was annoyed. "Why are you picking on us, the whole guilds doing it," he muttered.

"What was that," Gabby asked dangerously even though she already knew.

"Nothing," he said nervously. He was well aware of her power.

"Thought so."

Hune, Levy, and Romeo laughed at their little predicament. "What's so funny," Gajeel yelled.

"You're being... Scolded... Like a child," Levy answered between giggles.

'_Once Gabby leaves I'm gonna beat the crap out of Hot Head for embarrassing me in front of her_,' Gajeel thought. He got up and dusted himself off. After one last glare at Natsu, he turned back to Levy. "So I was saying something before I was so rudely interrupted. Do y-you have and answer?" This was so hard!

All exceeds heard his first question. "Ahem," Lily said to get the mage's attention. When he did, he held up three fingers. The others looked like they were preparing themselves, even Carla. Then he held up two fingers and smiles were appearing on the exceeds' faces. Then one finger was held up.

"What's going on," asked Levy. Gajeel shrugged but he had a feeling this was going nowhere good.

And when the last finger went down, they all said, in perfect unison, "Yoooooouuuu liiiiiiiike heeerrr!"

Gajeel let out a small, "eh," in surprise. Then he started blushing, but it wasn't noticeable since it was only the tip of his nose that turned red. "Fuck off, Cats!" He yelled. Luckily no one, not even Salamander, heard this. Only the group that was in front of the door. Unfortunately, one of the people in the group was a tomato faced Levy looking anywhere but Gajeel. He hoped the cats' outburst didn't affect her answer. "So how 'bout it?"

Levy still wasn't looking at him, but she opened her mouth to answer. "Levy-chan," someone yelled before a sound could leave her mouth.

"What now?!" Gajeel growled at the person behind him. Turns out it was the Bunny girl. She looked annoyed with his tone, but so many people were interrupting his answer so he had a right to yell.

"Le-vy-chan," Lucy said slowly to show that she was talking to Levy and not him. Then she stopped looking at Gajeel and turned to Levy.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" She asked.

"The book store just had a new shipment of books and I was waiting 'til you returned so we could go together."

"New Shipment?! Oh my gosh! Lets go!"

"I'll accompany you," said Gabby. "I could use a few new books."

"Me too," Hune added. "I have some space left for books."

They all rushed out but Levy stopped and the others flew right buy her. She turned to Gajeel. "Are you coming?"

"Why would I care about some stupid books?" He was glad to insult something.

Levy smiled. This was the Gajeel she knew. Not the weird one from earlier. "Just asking," she said before she walked out.

Gajeel 'tsk'ed and turned away from the door.

The exceeds were still there and said, in perfect unison, "Yooouuuu liiike heeeer!"

"I said Fuck Off!" Then he walked away.

Pantherlily was pleased with himself as he heard him mumble something about stupid cats. Then he turned to the other exceeds. "Good job guys. Excellent plan, Happy," he praised. "Now, it's time to celebrate his embarrassment."

"With what, exactly," asked Carla. She was all in for the plan, but the celebrations were not her thing.

"Fish!" Happy suggested.

"If that's the prize, I wont partake in any celebration," Carla explained.

"No," Pantherlily said seriously. Then he had hearts in his eyes. "We will have Ki-" he started.

"KIWI!" Anna interrupted with hearts in her eyes. "The most delicious food in the whole world!"

"Yes," Lily agreed with hearts still in his eyes. Anna was already calmed down when Lily confronted her. "You love Kiwi?" it would be another thing they had in common instead of their sense.

She nodded and then looked at him curiously. "What's with the hearts in your eyes?"

Lily calmed himself. "Ahem. I'm sorry. I just love Kiwi."

Anna let out a small laugh. "Lets go celebrate!"

"No thanks," Carla said and then walked away to find Wendy. As expected, Happy followed her.

"It would have been better if the prize was fish," Happy muttered.

"Well, more for us," Lily said as he held out his arm for her to grab.

She took it gratefully and they walked to ask Mira for a Kiwi special.

**So, I want to warn you for future chapters. Levy doesn't know that Gabby likes Macao. Just so you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I said in the last chapter, Levy doesn't know that Gabby likes Macao. Whenever Levy's around, that's where Gabby's attention is. So no one else matters when Levy enters the room. Not even Macao. I hope that this helps you in future chapters. **

They were all at the book store, Bookland. It wasn't as close to the guild as most people thought. In fact, it was almost half way across Magnolia.

Lucy was happy to see that the last installment of the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn, was here. She wanted to see what happened to Jacob, who's team she was on. Sure, Edward sounded cute, but Jacob sounded Hot. She also found a book called Spellbinding. It was about a girl who didn't know she was a witch, but had dreams about it. Well, that's what the summary said. She had no clue what witches did. She was a wizard and was happy about that. She had heard plenty things about witches.

Gabby was in the romance section, in her hand a racy novel. She needed some fun once in a while since she couldn't do it in real life. She was a Dragon Slayer, and dragons mate for life. Unfortunately, she never found her ideal match. Until she met Macao. She had no clue what to say to him when she first saw him, but that didn't stop her heart from forcing a beautiful smile on her face and saying hi. After that she developed a crush on him. She was completely sure that this was her mate for life. Then she saw that he had a son and realized that he wasn't as pure as she had once thought. But she soon, and by soon I mean five minutes, overlooked that once she saw how Hune and Romeo got along.

Hune was at the fantasy section, checking out so many books. More than she could buy with the fifty jewel she had left from her last job with Levy. She forgot to get her share of the money with Romeo-kun and Macao. She was stuck buying the cheap paperbacks. She loved books no matter what, but she preferred hardcover more than paperback. But she saw four books that she wasn't going to get in paper back. They looked too good for that. "Levy-oba! Come look at this!" She called.

Levy was also in the fantasy section when she heard this. She flinched. Levy-_oba_? What was happening? She knew that Gabby saw her as her sister, but she never guessed that Hune would play part in this. She was looking at a few books called the Septimus Heap Series. She thought it looked interesting so she would buy all seven books. She grabbed the stack and walked to Hune. "What is it, Hu-mei?" She asked, deciding to play along. She had no idea how Hune could be her niece. She was too young. But, then again, she wasn't actually seventeen. If it wasn't for that seven year gap, she'd be twenty-four. So it made some sense.

Hune looked up at levy and said, "Have you ever read these books?"

Levy looked at them. There was a blue book called Eragon. A red book called Eldest. A black book called Brisingr. And a green book called Inheritance. They seemed very interesting. "I've never read them before. Why do you ask?" She looked down at Hune, glad that there was someone smaller than her.

"I thought you did since you're so into dragons and stuff," she said as she eyed the books.

Although she said it nonchalantly, Levy seemed to think it was a big deal. She blushed furiously as she said, "What makes you say that?" All she could think of now was a certain iron dragon slayer.

Hune looked up at her, confused that she didn't already know the answers. "You have a wall full of Dragon Books at your place," she answered with a smile.

Levy seemed even more embarrassed. Had she actually thought that it was obvious. It probably was to some people. Hopefully he wasn't one of them. "Oh."

"I think I'm only going to get these four," she said as she calculated the price.

"What? Why?" Levy didn't think that four books were enough.

"I only have fifty jewel, and seeing as I have only four jewel left if I buy these, I cant really get anything else," she explained.

Levy saw the disappointment in her voice. She would be too. In fact, she was now. She had paid her rent for Fairy Hills before she left on the mission yesterday and was left with only the money she earned from her mission. Unfortunately, she stopped by her place to put the money away, only leaving her with fifty jewel. She could only afford to buy these seven for now. Suddenly a thought sparked her. She looked at Hune with a smile. "Tell you what. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll find a job for us to take. One with an amazing reward. And when we're done, we'll go shopping. Not just for books, but for clothes too. How does that sound?"

Hune squealed, which didn't fit her tomboy image. Then she smiled. "That sounds great!"

They would have hugged each other, but their hands were full of books that they needed to pay for.

As they walked, they saw that Lucy was already buying her books. She turned to them. "Hey guys. Are we done here? I really need to head home before Natsu empties out my fridge(**I don't know what they use in Fairy tail to keep their food cold, so just go with it**)."

"Don't worry, Lu-chan," Levy said. "We just need to pay for these and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah," Hune confirmed. "Wait, where's Gabby?" She looked around and saw her head over a bunch of high shelves. "Mom," she said. She knew Gabby would hear her since she had dragon hearing. When Gabby looked at her, her thoughts were confirmed.

"What is it?" She called, knowing Hune would hear her. She wasn't that far away.

"We're gonna head home. Are you done?"

Gabby shook her head sadly. "I think I'm going to be a while. Levy-chan, could you take her home? She's having a sleepover with Wendy so there's no need to worry about her being alone."

Levy was looking a book about different metals when she almost missed the question. "Huh? Oh, sure. It's no problem." She looked back at the book and decided she had enough for one more. She would probably go to Gajeel's house tomorrow and do a bit of taste testing. She owed it to him for bailing out of their conversation earlier and all he wanted to do was talk about her mission. And she then left him for books. She offered him to come, but this was Gajeel she was talking to. He denied the offer in a heartbeat. She smiled as she put the book with the others and paid for it. After dropping off Lucy and Hune, she went back to the guild to see if Gajeel wanted to talk. She noticed the clouds starting to turn gray and wrote the words Umbrella over her just in case it started to rain during her walk. She had brought only the first book to the Septimus Heap Series just in case he wasn't there. When she saw him, she was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved that he was there, but disappointed since she couldn't read her book. He was sitting on a stool near the bar and Pantherlily next to him, standing on the table. She walked up to him. If he noticed she was there, he didn't show it. Then she lightly tapped his shoulder.

Gajeel was taking to Pantherlily about a job that he actually was worried to go on, so he didn't take it. That's when his exceed grew a knowing smirk and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the bookworm he had a small crush on, even though he knew small was an understatement, smiling up a him. She was smaller than him even when he was sitting down. "Hey, Shrimp." He saw a flicker of annoyance in her eyes as she stopped smiling. He became irritated. "Oh my god," he muttered. "Hello, Levy," he said with a fake smile.

She smiled once more. "Hello, Gajeel. I believe you asked me a question before I left." She had a pink ting on her cheeks.

Gajeel remembered that question but he couldn't bring himself to say it again. It was easy to say before he learned something. And he needed to go when the shrimp wasn't there. "Yeah. It's a little late for that. I have to go somewhere." He stood up and walked right past her.

Levy was ok about this situation, but she needed to tell him something. "Wait. Gajeel!" She caught up to the iron eater who was already halfway across the guild. "I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow? I found this book of metals and since my powers are improving, I could try making stronger metals and you could do a bit of test-tasting."

Gajeel was surprised. She wanted to come to his house? Not that she hasn't been there before, but she was asking to go. She was asking to go?! He was doing flips inside his head. But on the outside, he kept cool. "Um... Sure. See you tomorrow, Shrimp," he said as he turned and waved.

"See you tomorrow... Metal Face." She watched as he stopped in his tracks and clenched his fist. A satisfied smirk was on her face.

"Oi, Lily!" He called. "Come on!"

Two seconds later, Lily flew past Levy's head with a, "Bye, Levy."

"Bye, Lily," she called back. They were gone and she sat down at the bar. She opened her book and started reading. '_The Hunter listened intently for sounds rising up from the water, but all he heard was the silence that blanketing of snow brings..._'

Gajeel had made an umbrella the second he walked out the guild. It was pouring. He kept walking straight for his apartment, Lily close behind. "So what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Back there. You seemed to want to talk her this afternoon. Three hours later, after doing nothing, you have somewhere to be."

"I do have somewhere to be."

"Then why did you bring me along?"

"You're not coming. You're going home."

Lily was irritated. "But I didn't need to go home."

"Tsk. Like I was going to leave you at the guild to embarrass me."

"I was going to Wendy's for a sleep over with the other exceeds and the new girl. Wendy was sweet enough to invite her seeing that they are the same age and in the same guild. Kids need adult supervision once in a while."

"You're a cat," Gajeel pointed out.

"I'm an adult, I tell you!" Gajeel just laughed.

"Ah, fine. Go watch girls in their sleep."

"Don't me sound like some kind of pervert!" He yelled as he flew away.

Gajeel brushed his comment to the side. He took a left, which did not lead to his home. It lead somewhere no one knew he knew existed. If Lily had stayed any longer he would have followed Gajeel, despite his protests, and would have seen where he needed to be. Soon Gajeel stood in front a little store called Bookland. He went in and was met with a, "Hi, Gajeel," from the cashier. "Wipe your feet on the rug

"Hey, Maxwell. So I heard-"

"You heard that we had a new shipment of books and you wondered if I reserved any for you, right?"

Gajeel nodded with a smirk. "So do you?"

"Lucky for you, yes. Here, look through these." He brought up a box from under the counter and he let Gajeel look through it. "We also have this tetralogy about Dragons called the Inheritance Cycle if you want to check it out. It's in paperback, though. This little girl bought the whole series in hardcover."

Gajeel wondered if it was Levy. "Did she have blue hair?"

"No, it was silver."

Gajeel recognized her. "Spikey hair," he asked as he read the description of Eragon.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure she was in your guild. Guild Mark clear as day on her cheek. You know her?"

"Yup," he answered as he stared reading the description to Eldest. "She's the new woman's brat."

"New woman?"

"Mhm." He looked at Maxwell to say, "Her name's Gabby. And that's it. We don't even know her last name."

"How peculiar? Do you even know where she comes from?"

"No, but get this." He looked up from reading the description of Brisingr. "She's a Dragon Slayer. A lightning Dragon Slayer. And she knows Solid Script. So does her little brat."

"You say everyone knows little about her, yet you seem to know a lot. Does someone have a little crush on this older woman?"

"Like hell I do. She's way too old. Like Forty." He started reading the description of Inheritance. "These books sound good. I'll take 'em. I'ma get these too." He brought out two books from the box. Fire Star and The Fire Eternal. He had already read the first two books of The Last Dragon Chronicles. "How much?"

"Sixty-six jewel."

Gajeel handed him the money and bid Maxwell a goodbye. It was still pouring outside so he concealed his books in a metal case. When he stepped outside, the sight surprised him. There was Gabby, standing in the storm.

**If you haven't read it yet, go read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. You'll Freaking scream. Trust me. I did a victory dance and wouldn't stop screaming in joy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all have read chapter 396, Air. I'm still screaming my head off. A confession cant be far away! Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

Gajeel stood there, dumbstruck as something grew inside him. What was she doing here? Ok, stupid question. She was obviously buying some books. But why the hell was she in the middle of the street while the storm raged on?! With no umbrella?! She stood there as if it were nothing. Wearing noting but that piece of cloth she called a dress. What the hell was wrong with her? WAS SHE TRYNA CATCH A FREAKIN COLD?! Not that he cared. Ok, he did. Why? He had no clue. There was just something about her. So instead of walking away as if he didn't see like he would have done with anyone else, he walked up to her and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gabby had been standing in the middle of the street since Levy and the others left. It was then that she smelled the rain coming. She knew she should have gone home. She knew she should have, but she couldn't. She stood there, frozen, as the first drop of rain decided to land on her head. Then a million memories decided to come back at once. And she couldn't help but loose all the power she had as she fell to the floor, the rain already as fierce as a bear. She knew this was wrong, being there on her knees looking helpless. But that's what she felt like. No one could help her. The only three that could probably didn't want to talk about it. With all the power she could muster, she stood up with wobbly knees and took a few steps forward. And that was it. She couldn't move anymore. She was in a turmoil on the inside, but she looked like a statue on the outside. A statue that was balling her eyes out. For how long, she didn't know. That was until someone yelled at her. Who could that be? She turned around to find a surprising answer. "Gajeel?!" What was he doing here? "What are you doing here?!" She hoped he didn't look her in the eye. Though, it was hard not to, the way he was glaring at her.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you tryna do?! Catch a cold?!" He glared into her eyes. He realized they were red. Had she been crying? He could answer that later. Right now, he needed to get her somewhere dry. He grabbed her wrist. "Come on, lets get you somewhere dry."

She snatched her hand back. "Gajeel, I assure you I'm fine." She was trying to convince him that nothing was wrong with her.

He was having none of it though. She was obviously not in her right mind. Wasn't she what Levy was? Why didn't she make an umbrella with her words? She was soaking wet! Why was she being stupid? She had no protection form the rain what so ever. He took off his drench coat and wrapped it around her without her Ok. then he grabbed her wrist again and started running. "Come on! Lets go!"

"Where are we going," she yelled as the storm grew fiercer and fiercer. She was in obvious distress. Her words weren't even a yell. More of a whisper that no normal person could hear. She let him drag her, not strong enough to stop him. All these years she hid it well, but now she was with those who felt the same way and she was too scared to talk about it. It just had to rain. Out of all the dam weather that could have happened, it had to be rain?! Didn't it?! She started to cry again. She hoped Gajeel didn't see them. Though, the rain hid it well.

Gajeel was well aware of this. But he had other senses. Such as smell. And he could definitely smell salty tears. Why had she been crying? He'll ask her when they reach their destination, which was the question he had heard her ask. "My place! It's not far from here!" A minute later, they arrived at an apartment complex. Gajeel's apartment was on the bottom, two doors from the left. When they arrived at the door, he let her hand fall to her side as he unlocked the door. When he opened it, he shoved her inside.

"Subtle," she said sarcastically.

"Don't pull that crap on me, why were you just standing there instead of finding some place dry?" He asked sternly as he took his coat and hung it up. He would dry it later.

"Gee, Dad. I don't know." She laughed lightly as he glared at her.

"Don't play dumb. What's wrong with you? Why were you crying?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped, becoming defensive. Why was he in her business? He couldn't possibly know. Could he? No. It's impossible!

"Go take a shower," he grumbled. He was obviously not getting anything out of her. "Yer soaking wet."

"I have no clothes he-" she started.

"I'll lend ya some! Just go!" He practically shoved her to the bathroom.

Once she was in he slammed it shut. Not a second later he opened it and shoved a towel, a shirt, and some pants on top of the toilet seat. The door slammed shut again. She sighed as she stripped her clothing off. She turned on the water, making it really hot. She loved hot showers and, boy, did she really need one. She need to calm down. She didn't mean to snap at Gajeel the way she did. Gajeel was only trying to help. Speaking of help, why was he helping her. She hadn't told him, but had he figured out. She took a step in to the shower and felt relieved at the hot water. It was better than freezing cold rain. Rain. She sighed. It was always rain. It always rained in every bad moment of her life. When she ran away from home. When she lost Brainstorm. Even the day she gave up on finding- No. All that searching paid off. Cause it was finally found. Who knew it would be in Fairy Tail? She had given up on a rainy day. She would stop searching and join the closest guild. Twilight Ogre didn't quite suit her though. So she found Fairy Tail. Where she also found it. But that had been on a sunny day. And a month ago. She thought she'd be over it by now. But still, memories come to haunt. And it was never pretty. She started rubbing her hair to get the stiffness out of it. She mostly rubbed her face, getting the tear stains to disappear. She was done crying. Because she knew it was here. Then she heard a loud banging on the door.

"Woman! Hurry up! You've been in there for forty minutes! Don't waste my water!" Came Gajeel's voice. "I have a bill," he muttered, which she also heard.

Had it really been forty minutes? Guess time flies by when you're in thought. She turned off the water and got out. She dried herself and then dressed into the outfit he gave her. It was a plain white T with a pair of white pants. The shirt fit perfectly. The pants, not so much. Due to her freakish height, the hem came mid-calf. She sighed at the sight. She dried her hair and then dried the floor with the towel. She grabbed her dress and walked out of the bathroom while turning the lights off. She slipped her heels back on, as if she needed them, and walked the direction she was shoved from. When she did she found Gajeel sitting on his couch with a mug of hot tea in his hands. There was a second mug on the coffee table. "Is that for me?"

Gajeel didn't even look up. "Yeah."

She took it and sat on the couch. "Thank you." She took a sip. "Why did you help me?"

Gajeel didn't know himself. But he wasn't about to admit that. Instead, he answered in is Gajeel fashion. "Ya looked like a lost puppy that needed help."

Gabby smiled. Men. "No, that's Jet and Droy."

Gajeel actually had to laugh. "Gihihihi!" After that, they fell into a comfortable silence. That was until a huge crack of lighting, along with a loud crash of thunder, made the power go off. All over Magnolia. He could hear a bunch of complaints from other apartments and homes from miles away. Same goes for Gabby.

"Guess I cant go home," Gabby muttered into her cup.

"Ya can sleep on my couch." Gajeel said nonchalantly. He really didn't mind if she spent the night.

"Thank you again. Solid Script: Light." Suddenly a ball of light appeared and Hovered over the couch. It was enough to light up the whole room.

"Oh yeah, huh. Ya use that kind of magic. Which means both shrimps are ok." He drank the rest of his tea before it went cold.

"Shrimp? You mean Levy?"

"Who else?"

"You said both shrimps. Who's the other one?" She asked. It wasn't a second before she knew the answer. "Are you taking about my daughter?!"

Gajeel smirked at her flabbergasted expression. Nicknames were his thing. You couldn't stop it if you wanted to.

"Her name is Hune. H-U-N-E. Hune. Not shrimp!" She glared at the dumb teenager.

"Don't worry, she wont have it for long," Gajeel said, waving it off. "Shrimp is the bookworms nickname."

"Her name is Levy. L-E-V-Y. Levy! Not shrimp! Not bookworm! Levy!"

"Gosh, now ya sound just like her." He glared back at her. "And besides, she likes the nicknames."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. She complains about them all the time."

"Whatta ya takin about?" He leaned in to hear this. He didn't know that Levy talked about him.

She let out her high-pitched, "Gihi," which went unnoticed by Gajeel, who was only focused on what Levy said. "During training. She's always complaining. She says that she's not small. You're just a giant. Gihihihi!"

Gajeel scoffed as he crossed his arms. "I aint no giant, she's just small."

Gabby laughed louder. "That's exactly what she said you'd say!"

"Whatta ya mean?!"

Gabby took a few seconds to calm down. "I told her to tell you that, but she said that all you would say was that you weren't a giant. That she was just small. Gihihihi!"

Gajeel looked annoyed. Was he that predictable? Then there was a another crack of lighting followed by the sound of thunder. They both sighed. "Poor Anna," Gabby said the same time Gajeel said, "Poor Lily." They looked at each other. "What are you talking about?" They asked in unison.

Gajeel gestured towards her. "You go first."

Gabby smiled. "Anna is afraid of thunder."

Gajeel looked at her with wide eyes. "No way. So is Pantherlily!" They both laughed their unusual laughs. Gabby took a sip of her tea as Gajeel said, "So I've been meanin to ask ya..." he waited 'til her attention was on him. "What were the dragons like?" He wasn't looking at her. He was staring a the floor in thought. Even if he was raised by Metalicana, he was still too young to remember every little thing. It had been so long ago since he had seen him. He would rather die than tell anyone he missed him.

Gabby could sense his sadness, but she wouldn't say it. From the short time she's known hi, she could tell his reputation was everything. She looked into her tea and answered the question. "The were all kind. Especially Igneel. He treated me as his own daughter. He wanted to teach me Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. But Brain Storm was already teaching me Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. I thought it would be hard to learn two, so I said no. He didn't get mad though. He simply smiled before saying that he could wait until he found his own child. Which he did during my seven years of isolation. Or perhaps when it started."

"Seven years of isolation?" Gajeel questioned.

"That's a story for a different time." She gulped some of her now warm tea down before continuing. "Now,, Grandeeny. She was sweeter than anything. she was the mother of the group. Always so kind and gently. I'm not surprised that she picked a girl to learn Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Only a woman could be that gentle. In fact, she was who I went to when I had nightmares. Not that Brainstorm didn't know how to help me. It's just that... Grandeeny was made for this kind f stuff." Gajeel pushed aside that she had nightmares. She probably wasn't going to share them anyways. He also pushed aside that his eyes were growing heavy. He wanted to stay awake to hear about Metalicana. "Brainstorm wasn't really. Sure she was my mother, but I feel she tried to keep her distance sometimes. She found me one rainy day. I had snuck inside a cave and I didn't know that it was occupied. I had stumbled over something, almost dropping the bundle I was carrying. I would have been bad if I did. But then the thing I stumbled over saved me. It was her tail. She had woken up when she heard me enter the cave. I was afraid at first. She looked very intimidating. Just like every other dragon I met. her scales were brighter than the sun, and much more brighter than any lightning bolt she would have eaten. But the she told me she had no intentions on eating me. In fact, I didn't even know that that was what I was afraid of. I had heard so many things about Dragons before I met her and the stories that said that dragons were our enemies were nothing but lies. Some Dragons loved humans. Od course you know, with Metalicana-" she was interrupted with snore. She looked at Gajeel surprised. He was fast asleep and leaning against her arm. How did she not notice? She was probably to busy rambling to do so.

She saw a blanket on the other side of him. She guessed he had thought that she was staying in the first place since there was a pillow there as well. She took the pillow and put on her side of the couch. After covering both of them, she rested her head on the pillow. She would tell him about his father some other time. If there was another time like this.

**If you haven't guessed it already, I'm sure you will soon. Next chapter will have a bit of a doubting scene for Levy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. **


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Hills, the girls dormitory to the guild. Probably not as close to the guild anymore due to the seven years of going down. But Levy was happy to see that her books were untouched when she came back. She woke up earlier than expected that morning. 6 o'clock. She should have been sleeping for two more hours but her body had other plans. She shifted into a comfier position only to find that she was wide awake. "Great," she muttered as she got up.

After a shower and a meal it was only 6:45. She could read a book before she went to the guild. And she had remembered what she was reading before she went to sleep. Magyk was a nice story. She wondered what would happen in Flyte. It was such a weird story. The wizards in the book were... Weird. And this whole ExraOrdinary Wizard thing was kind of confusing.

She looked around her room to find where she put the books. The lights went off last night and she wasn't able to do anything right with the little glow of candle light. Why she didn't use her magic was no mystery. She was saving up enough energy for something important.

Levy saw them on a pile of other books and started walking towards it when she tripped over one of her books. No surprise there. She tripped on them all the time. She checked to what book it was and was surprised to see the book about metals.

"That's right," she said in realization. "I'm supposed to meet Gajeel today." She remembered her plans for today.

Suddenly, her white T and blue shorts weren't appropriate for today. She got up and ran to her closet. There she had many tank tops and dresses. She was going to get her orange sundress but then thought better of it. '_Yes, wear something he's seen you in_,' she scolded herself. '_That will sure get his attention_.' She put it back on its hanger. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit her making her shiver. She turned to her open window. No doubt that the rain brought up a cold front. No dresses today. It would be chilly. She looked through the back of her closet for some winter clothes. Nothing she liked was there. That was until her eyes landed on something blue. She pulled it out. It was a navy blue coat that reached to her knees with a fur shawl over it. It was something similar to what Juvia used to wear. Probably because Juvia gave it her as a sorry gift after joining Fairy Tail. Except the fur shawl had a hood. Now where were the matching black boots?

After getting ready, she wondered if it was to early to get to Gajeel's. She looked at the time and freaked out. How the heck was it already 8:23?! She might as well go. Hopefully he was already awake. Lily woke him up at this time of day anyway, so he should be. She grabbed the book and put it in her brown satchel. Before walking out of Fairy Hills, she flipped the hood on.

Levy knew that Gajeel's place was in a bad part of town, she had never visited without his escort. But she guessed the muggers and thieves were gone in the morning since it seemed like a normal street... Despite the terrible paint jobs.

She passed the street that lead to the book store and saw something shiny in a distance. She waned to get to Gajeel's, but the thing was intriguing. Gajeel could wait a few minutes. As she got closer to the object, she realized that it was a block of metal. Nope, it was iron. It was cold due to the weather when she picked it up. It was also in front of BookLand. She tapped it. It was hollow? She decided to take it with her just in case her power ran out quick and Gajeel was still hungry.

She arrived at his apartment complex and knocked on the door.

* * *

Gabby woke up to a light knocking with something heavy on her arm. She blinked a few times to get her head together. This wasn't her room. Then the memories came flooding in. She slept over at Gajeel's last night. he was the reason for that and eh was the reason her arm was numb. His head was lying on it. She heard the knock again. Deciding that Gajeel wasn't going to get up, she would answer it herself. She lifted his head up and slip her arm from under it. The lightning dragon slayer tried to move as little as possible as she climbed over him. When she was free, she stood up and almost tripped. She had fallen asleep with her heels on. That would not feel good when she took them off. She did and she was right. They ached. Walking over to the door, she tiptoed, for her own sake. Pressing on the heel of her foot would make it hurt worse. She opened the door to see Levy's fist up as if about to knock with a surprised look on her face. "Levy-chan," she squealed, forgetting that a certain iron dragon slayer was still asleep.

Gajeel heard a ear-bleeding screech and woke up with a start. It didn't help that he also fell off the couch. He sat up holding his head, which hit the floor. "The hell just happened?" He groaned. He heard a giggle and looked towards the source. He saw Levy and Gabby looking at him with amusement in their eyes. He knew why Gabby was here, why was Levy here. "Levy?" Then it came rushing back to him. "Levy!" He literally jumped up off the floor and was by her side in seconds. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Get inside, it's cold out here." He shut the door behind him. Gajeel took a good look at her new attire and was not disappointed. She wore it better than the rain woman. He was then flustered when he realized that he still had his arm around her. "Uh, do you want anything to drink or something?"

"No, I'm good. I just ate," she said. She was blushing since he put her arm around her at the door. "Glad you're concerned though."

"I aint concerned," he muttered.

"Yeah right," Gabby scoffed. She then whispered in Levy's ear, "You should have seen the look on his face when we were talking about you last night. Priceless!" She giggled.

Levy went red again. "You guys were talking about me?" She squeaked. She saw that Gajeel was blushing too.

"Gabby, shut up," he said through gritted teeth.

Gabby only laughed. Gajeel was too busy to notice that it sounded like his own but in a higher pitch.

Levy was gripping something so tightly, her knuckles were turned white. She remembered the thing in her hands. "Oh! Here, I found this and I thought it would be good for you." She handed him the iron block.

Gajeel seemed in shock. Were those?... His books! He forgot them trying to get Gabby to safety! What a baka! He snatched the box out of her hands. "Thanks Shrimp. I didn't even know I lost this." After a quick hug that left her as red as a tomato, he went to his room to put the new books with the rest. No one knew where his stash was. No body knew he read. Especially the Shrimp. She'd tease him for weeks if she knew. He came back to see that Levy was holding a book reminding him why she was here.

"Gajeel, are you ready?" She smiled at him.

He nodded. "Lets do this, I'm starving." they headed to he kitchen.

"Ok, so I'm going to start by alphabetical order, is that alright?"

"As long as I get my metal."

Levy smiled. "Solid Script: aluminum!"

The word aluminum landed on Gajeel's lap. He sniffed it, and then ate it. "Not bad. it was really soft, though."

"Aluminum is probably one of the most weak metals." She flipped the page. "Solid Script: Bismuth!"

Bismuth in crystal, colorful letters appeared. Gabby gawked at it. "It's gorgeous!" She squealed.

"I think I might make one for myself," Levy said. "I'll use it as a book separator."

Gajeel ate it. "Harder than the last."

"Solid Script: Brass!"

"Don't they make keys out of that stuff," Gabby asked.

Levy nodded as Gajeel ate it. She loved Gabby, but she wished she and Gajeel were alone. "Solid Script: Bronze!"

"Hey! They make...things out of that!"

"Things? Really," Gajeel questioned.

"I'm getting old. I'm aloud to have memory loss."

"You're not old, Gabby," the two teens said at the same time.

After Cadmium, Chromium, and Copper, Levy was finally tiring out.

"Maybe you should take a break," Gabby suggested.

"Nah. Just one more and I'm done." She looked at the book and couldn't believe her eyes. "Um...ok. Solid Script: Gold!"

'_Gold?!_' Gabby thought. She shook her head. Levy wouldn't be able to make to make. she couldn't even make it herself. She literally fell off of her chair when she saw Gold in gold letters fall on Gajeel's lap.

"You ok, Gabby?" Gajeel asked, worried. What was that all about?

Gabby had never seen such power. How could she make gold so easily? She herself had tried for years but never could do it. Was this Levy's first time? How was she able to do it so easily? Gajeel's question finally made it to her ears. "Yes, I'm fine." She stood up from the floor. "Levy-chan, your power has grown immensely. I'm proud."

Gajeel leaned against Levy's head much to her embarrassment. And he smiled. "That's the shrimp for you. Strong as iron."

"That's you, metal head. And I'm not a shrimp!"

"Sure you are. you don't even make it to my chest."

"Eat your gold, you iron lug," she yelled as she made another one and threw it at his face.

If it weren't for the cute scene that was happening, Gabby would have fainted at Levy's power. "I think I should go now. Hune is probably waiting for me at the hills."

"Actually, she's probably waiting for me at the guild. I promised to take her on a job today so she could earn some jewel for books."

Gabby chuckled. All of them and their book, is she right? "Well, then we should both get going. I want to be able to send her off."

Levy nodded as she grabbed her bag and shoved the book inside. "Bye, Gajeel," she waved.

Gajeel was so sure that her voice sounded like that of an angel's. As she was walking through the door after Gabby, Gajeel grabbed her by the shoulder. "Oi, Shrimp. Same time tomorrow."

She smiled as she nodded. "Sure. Same time tomorrow."

Gajeel grinned. "Good. Next time, I'll make sure it's just the two of us."

Levy said one last goodbye as her face turned crimson.

* * *

Levy and Gabby were walking to the guild in silence. Levy was wondering why Gabby was in Gajeel's house. Did she just happen to be there for some coincidence? Not likely. She was the one who had opened the door while Gajeel was asleep. Also, she was wearing his clothes. Levy envied this.

"Levy-chan," Gabby started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

Gabby started fiddling with her fingers. "How do get such a wonderful relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Gajeel are so open and I was just wondering how?"

Levy was gaping like a fish. Finally she found some words. "Gajeel and I aren't in a relationship."

Gabby's eyes widened. Then she face-palmed. "That's right, you explained it to me the day I got here. I'm so sorry. It's really hard to forget though. You two are so cute together." Gabby rambled on, not seeing Levy's face grow red with every second. "I swear, it's like you two are already a coup-"

"Do you like someone Gabby?!" Levy interrupted, more than willing to change the subject. It was finally Gabby's turn to blush. She muttered something that Levy couldn't hear. "What?"

"M...o," she muttered.

"I seriously cant hear you," Levy teased. She was glad that the tables were turned for a change.

"Macao," she said a bit louder than necessary.

Levy had to hold her mouth shut for fear of laughing. She didn't want Gabby to think that she was making fun of her. She kind of was, but still. Gabby was amazing. "So you like Macao," Levy asked after she controlled herself.

Gabby nodded, sheepishly.

Levy couldn't help but smile. She was going to Mirajane when they got to this guild. She would need this information. She was also smiling for another thing. There was no way Gabby liked Gajeel.


End file.
